We Found Love
by Caskettalways
Summary: A one-shot drabble on the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna. Love to know what you think :


**Title: **We Found Love

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

* * *

><p><em>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Murder. Pain. Loss.

That was what she dealt with every day. Every day she had to figure out why she had to tell someone that their loved one wasn't coming home ever again. It's what was on her mind the minute she woke up in the morning until she passed out at night. Never a rest, never a break. Always swimming around in her thoughts, consuming her life. Each day she lost more and more faith in humanity. Each dead body brought with it a sense of betrayal from those living around her. No matter how many cases she solved or murderers she put behind bars, she never understood the rational behind taking someone else's life. And she never would.

Laughter.

It's what he brought into her life from day one. She had fought it, of course. It was her nature. But, as they say, all good things are worth the wait. Finally she was able to laugh back. And slowly she felt some of the weight lift. The weight that was brought about by work, and life in general. It was gone and replaced with something warm, fuzzy. Something that made her day just a little bit brighter. Something that made her actually want to wake up every morning.

Kindness.

It doesn't have to be a big show. It doesn't have to be a grand affair. Something simple, like a coffee in the morning or opening a door into her office. Something to show that he cared. In fact, the smaller the gesture, the more meaning it carried. And one day she suddenly felt the desire to show that kindness back. Because it wasn't about her anymore. It was about him. It was about _them_.

Gentleness.

He knew her inside and out, that was a fact she couldn't deny. The difference with him was that he didn't run away once he figured her out. He stayed, because he understood. He knew what made her tick, and he wanted to be there to help her. He knew that she needed him before she knew it herself. But he didn't push. He didn't pry. He didn't force her to tell him what was bothering her every time she was upset. He was simply there for her when she needed him, and understood when she didn't. He knew her better than she knew herself.

Love.

So simple a word, yet so complex a feeling. You can say it, but not feel it. You can feel it, but not say it. Both scenarios leave a hole, a gap that will never be filled. Not until someone comes along to whom you can say it _and _feel it. But this person is the rarest find of all. If you aren't careful, you could miss them. If you're lucky, _truly_ lucky, they'll figure it out before you do and stick around until you realize it too.

Hope.

How delicate a thing. It takes years to build up and in an instant it can be shot down again. She never had a chance to truly understand what hope could be like before it was taken from her when she lost her mother. But he gave it back. His laughter. His kindness. His gentleness. His love.

Their relationship had started off simple: she was a detective, he was a writer. After countless nights of murder boards and coffee, take out and stake outs, their relationship grew. And today, it's as complex as it is simple. She's a detective, he's a writer. But they are so much more to each other. To him, she's the center of his world. All of his actions revolve around her. And to her, he's the light that breaks through the clouds. When she feels like she's about to drown he comes in and saves her. Neither can live without the other. It's as simple as that. And now the murder, pain, and loss is just a little more bearable with him at her side.

They found love in a hopeless place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this idea came to me the other day. Just a drabble, but I felt like the lyrics really applied to Castle and Beckett. AND since we've got this week off, I needed a little Caskett time :)

So I want y'all's opinion on an idea I have. Something I want to do is go back through every Castle episode and write a one-shot on it. It doesn't have to be big, just maybe some way the episode could've gone differently (for example, writing out every single time Josh interrupted and write a nice little Caskett scene, or maybe a future scenario where they're looking back on the case). BUT here's the thing, I want YOU guys to tell me what you want. So, if you think this is a good idea, drop a review or a PM with an episode and what YOU would want to happen. Nothing too long, just a nice little one-shot. I'll probably post one of my own ideas in the next few days to hopefully show you guys what I'm wanting to do, in case this isn't clear :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
